


Lead Me (and Fit Around My Tongue)

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Finger Sucking, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: A gratuitous and particularly handsy movie date/makeout sesh.





	Lead Me (and Fit Around My Tongue)

The movie playing on the laptop at the foot of Patrick’s bed has promptly faded into the background.

They’d given _The Wedding Date_ \- a movie chosen to set a generally romantic tone, but also for the fact they’d both already seen it and wouldn’t be too inclined to pay attention - a generous five minutes before David is turning in the arm Patrick has around his shoulders and kissing him.

A few more minutes and Patrick has sunk back into the pillow with David laying next to him, leaning over him, as they kiss long and slow. The hand that Patrick has on the back of David’s head, scratching gently every now and then through his hair, is making everything that’s not Patrick’s lips on his go hazy. The hand that David has rested on Patrick, just above his belt, is doing the same for him. And maybe a little more.

When Patrick shifts a little, but doesn’t break the kiss, David doesn’t think much of it. But then he does it again, and again, and soon he's practically squirming. David pulls back.

“You okay?” he breathes, stroking his thumb over Patrick’s ribs through his thin, periwinkle sweater.

“Yeah. Yeah, I uh… I just need to…” Patrick squeezes his eyes shut. “I need to… adjust.”

Realization dawns on David. He grins - fond, not teasing - and looks down Patrick’s body, eyes landing on the outline of his erection, trapped uncomfortably in his generic but well-fitted jeans.

“Don’t,” Patrick says softly.

David looks back up at him. “It’s okay, you know,” he assures him. “I like how much you like this.”

Patrick blinks slowly at him and smiles. “I like it a lot. I like you a lot.”

“Mmm,” David hums, leaning back down. “I can tell.”

“Shut up,” Patrick huffs, and then they’re both grinning into another kiss, until Patrick pulls away again.

“Okay but seriously, David, I need to-”

“I could do it for you.”

Patrick laughs, surprised. “What?”

“I could…” David toys with Patrick’s belt buckle.

Patrick just looks at him for a moment, and David worries he's overstepped. It's been almost a week since their first kiss and they've been taking things slow. Thankfully, “slow” has allowed for a _lot_ of making out, whenever and wherever they can manage, given the general lack of privacy. When things got too hot and heavy - which, given their somewhat inexplicable but undeniable chemistry, they quickly did - they’d back off. It was already getting more difficult to pull away at that point, but David had wanted Patrick to be the one to take things further when he was ready.

“Was that not-” David starts to say, just as Patrick asks, “Really?”

David smiles and nods. Patrick holds his gaze and after a moment, he nods too.

Slowly, to give Patrick room to change his mind, David unbuckles his belt. When he looks up, Patrick is biting his lip, watching David’s hand. So he continues, undoing the button and pulling down the zip, then watching Patrick’s face as he slips his hand down the front of his jeans.

There’s an awkward moment that really is just adjusting, but then they settle, and the feeling of David running his hand up Patrick’s hard length, over his boxers, makes them both groan. David works with the limited range of motion, squeezing and rubbing until Patrick is gripping his shoulder, head tipped back. His teeth are set so firmly in his lower lip that David frees the hand of the arm he’s leaning on so he can use his thumb to gently pry Patrick’s lip free. Through his haze of pleasure, Patrick smirks and nips playfully at David’s thumb.

David’s breath hitches. Patrick notices.

They freeze like that for a moment, and then Patrick closes his lips around the tip of David’s thumb. Before David can overthink it, he pushes his thumb into Patrick’s mouth the tiniest bit more. Patrick accepts, his eyes fluttering shut.

“ _Fuck_ ,” David whispers, rubbing Patrick’s cock more firmly. Patrick’s hips cant up into the touch, and he turns his head so he can suck David’s whole thumb into his mouth.

It’s David’s turn to squirm. He’s better off than Patrick was, having gone with a pair of loose drawstring shorts for their “movie date”, but when Patrick presses his tongue against his thumb and moves his mouth up and down, really committing to the simulated blow job, he has to stop himself from throwing a leg over Patrick’s and rutting against him.

When David drags his nail across the thin cotton of Patrick’s underwear, right over the head of his dick, Patrick lets out a desperate, muffled, “ _Hhmmphh_ ,” around David’s thumb. David works him up to his peak, watching, enraptured, as Patrick’s brows furrow and he moans over and over, thrusting up into David's touch and coming in his underwear.

David lingers until he’s finished, then extracts his thumb so he can kiss Patrick’s panting mouth.

“Need a second,” Patrick gasps against his lips, so David pulls back to give him room to catch his breath, pulling his hand out of his pants and rubbing his stomach soothingly.

“I think I needed that,” Patrick confesses.

“Mm?”

“Yeah. Someone’s been winding me up all week. And just from kissing, if you can believe it.”

“Who, me?” David asks coyly.

“No, Dermot Mulroney.”

David gasps. “You didn't even know who Dermot Mulroney was until we picked the movie today.”

“Not true, I just never bothered to learn his name. But I'm realizing that that handsome face of his is probably why I would sit and watch this movie with my mom whenever she had it on-”

“Okay, stop, please,” David says, bringing his index finger to Patrick's lips. “There's only so much my ego can take.”

Patrick smiles and surprises David by taking hold of his wrist and rolling them so that David is flat on his back, with Patrick kneeling over him, straddling one of his legs.

“So how are you doing?” Patrick asks, running a thumb over the knuckles of David’s hand that he's still holding.

“Fine. Well I mean, it's probably gonna take a little longer for me to, you know, cool down this time. But I'm not complaining.”

“What if you didn’t cool down?”

“Hmm. What did you have in mind instead?”

Patrick’s eyes drift down to David's now-obvious erection. His shorts may be more comfortable than Patrick’s jeans, but they’re soft and thin and leave even less to the imagination.

“Feel like taking care of yourself?”

David is already sliding his free hand down to the waistband of his shorts when he asks, “And what will you be doing?”

Patrick moves the fingers of David’s other hand so that his index and middle fingers are extended and says, “I’ll think of something.”

Before David can say anything else, Patrick's mouth is on his fingers, sucking first at just the tips. David exhales sharply and gets his free hand down his shorts, into his boxer briefs, taking himself in hand. The immediate spark of pleasure makes him gasp out loud. He knows exactly what Patrick had meant about needing this. He's not going to last long, especially when Patrick is sliding his mouth down, taking as much of his fingers as he can.

It’s so easy to imagine it’s his cock that Patrick is exploring with his lips and tongue. He’d expected to have to provide a certain amount of guidance if and when they got to that point, but it’s starting to seem like Patrick’s fine working it out on his own. His eyes are closed, his jeans are still open, and he really looks like he's enjoying this, like maybe really thinking about David's cock too. David watches for as long as he can bear before he has to close his eyes, stroking himself faster.

He wants to talk to him, wants to ask if Patrick wants his cock, if he’s thought about it, if he thinks he’ll like the taste of his come. He figures there’s a decent chance Patrick would be into it, but this is already such a delightful development in their relationship and he’d hate to spook him.

In the end, it doesn’t matter. He's quickly on the edge and all he can manage to say is, “Yes, yes, _yes, Patrick_ ,” turning his face into the pillow as comes hard in his hand.

He feels Patrick release his fingers, fold them down gently, and kiss his knuckles. He opens his eyes and grins dopily at Patrick - sweet, surprisingly filthy Patrick - then opens the hand he’s holding so he can place it on his cheek, feeling Patrick’s face flush warmer when he rubs his thumb along his cheekbone.

Unfortunately, the mess he’s made of himself is starting to become uncomfortable. Patrick notices, turning his head to kiss David's palm, then rolling away so he can reach the tissue box on the nightstand and bring it over to David. He lays on his back next to him, knowing the comical grimace that's on David's face as he does his best to tidy himself up without having to look. When David is satisfied he settles back too, folding his hands on his stomach.

“So… was that okay?” David asks tentatively.

“I kinda feel like I should be asking you that.”

“Why? Because of what you did with-”

“Uh-huh.”

“It was good. Very, um… effective.”

Patrick nods, staring at the ceiling. “Yeah. For me too.”

“Good.”

“I think I, um… I'd like to touch you next time. If you want me to.”

David presses his lips together so that Patrick doesn't catch him openly _beaming_. He clears his throat. “I'm sure I'll be amenable to that.”

Patrick turns his head first, then David is looking too, smiling. David leans in a tiny bit and waits for Patrick to respond, like he had the first time they kissed. When Patrick’s eyes drop to David’s lips, David closes the remaining space and kisses him. Patrick’s strong, steady hand settles on David’s lower back, pulling him closer. David wraps his arm around him and tries not to think about how scary it is that he already kind of feels like he never wants to let go.

They do eventually have to part, and Patrick peeks over David’s shoulder at the clock on the nightstand.

“We should probably, you know, freshen up before Ray gets home,” Patrick says, laughing when David pouts dramatically. “Do you wanna use the bathroom first or should I?”

“You go,” David says, curling up and snuggling into his pillow. “I’ll stay here and listen to Dermot Mulroney tell Debra Messing what an incredible woman she is.”

“But will he tell you what an incredible man you are?” Patrick asks, climbing off the bed and heading for the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he looks back at David. “Because you know I will.”

And then Patrick _winks_. David wants to throw a pillow at him, or kiss him, or both. Instead, he opts for channeling Debra Messing’s saucy cousin from the movie.

“Oh god. I think I’ve just come,” he quotes.

Patrick is turning to leave the room, but David can catches the satisfied grin on his face when he replies, “Yeah you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have known better than to think I was gonna either take a break from writing fic or work on some WIPs. As you can see, this happened instead. I just _really_ like writing the early-on, exploratory stuff for these two.
> 
> Title from ["Suspended" by Matt Nathanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4tIER9A_Ho), which is a perfect song (for David/Patrick and just in general).
> 
>  _The Wedding Date_ wasn't initially supposed to have that much of a role in this, but in case anyone hasn't seen it, the line David quotes is from [this scene](https://youtu.be/9BLjpETfaFA?t=48).
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💙
> 
> Oh and I keep forgetting to link my Tumblr here, [so here's that](http://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com).


End file.
